An ALIAS Approach
by Darkangel81
Summary: A DA story, but with an Alias S3 subplot. Just an experiment! ML maybe:-) Chapter 12! And if you don't watch Alias at all, you can read it just fine- no background info needed at all! It's basically just a DA story.COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everybody. Well, this is a little experiment which I'm not sure anybody is gonna like. But it's basically a DA story with a plot/ idea borrowed from Alias.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Dark Angel characters nor do I intend to steal the Alias storyline. This is just for fun!!!  
  
An ALIAS Approach  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Max reached the outskirts of Seattle at dusk. The skyscrapers shone dimly through the foggy and humid air. She stopped the bike she had borrowed after having escaped the facility in Utah. Ever since she had been riding towards Seattle she had paid attention on anybody following her. By now she was certain she had made it without having been tracked. She had never stopped, hadn't slept nor eaten. Her only focus had been getting finally home.  
  
*  
  
She parked the bike and looked up towards the apartment she shared with Cindy. The lights were on, and hopefully she would not run in on Cindy and a new chick. She smiled nervously, she had no idea how Original Cindy would react. She had been gone for weeks, had been assumed dead. After all she had died in Logan's arms. Logan, that was a different story. It would be so much harder to meet him again. But for now, she looked forward to hug her homegirl.  
  
*  
  
She knocked on the door, feeling like she had no right to invade the apartment just like that. After a moment a small, skinny guy in an undershirt and boxer shorts opened he door. "How can I help ya, Miss?"   
  
Max was taken aback. "I…I was looking for Original Cindy...is she her?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the girl who used to live here?"  
  
"Used to? As in doesn't live here anymore?" Max looked at the guy in panic. "What happened?"  
  
"She moved out. But that was more than a year ago." The guy shrugged.  
  
"A year ago??!"  
  
"Miss, are you okay? Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
Max snapped awake again. "No. No, thanks. I'm fine. Any idea where she lives now?"  
  
"Uhm, sorry. I don't know."  
  
"Okay, sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. Bye." Like in trance, Max walked down the stairs back to her bike. Her heart was pounding, her hands were shaking. Without really knowing what she was doing she started the engine and found herself in front of Crash a few minutes later.  
  
*  
  
Reluctantly she entered the bar, she was confused and shocked. At least the bar was still as loud and crowded as it used to be. It brought a little comfort. On a stool next to the entrance lay some flyers and she picked one up, her eyes going wide when she saw the date. This couldn't be true!! According to this almost two years had passed since hat night they had taken down Manticore! She had to lean against the wall, her legs felt weak all of the sudden, her head was spinning.  
  
"Max?"   
  
Max immediately recognized the voice. "Cindy!" She embraced her homegirl desperately.  
  
"Max, how…oh my God. Is that really you?"  
  
After a minute of staring at each other in shock they left the bar and sat down on the curb in front of it. "Damn it, girl. We thought you were dead!"  
  
"I think I was." Cindy looked at her, frowning. "I…how long was I gone?"  
  
"It's been more than one year, hell, nearly two years!"  
  
"I don't know what happened," Max whispered.  
  
"I'm gonna fill you in. Now it's all good, boo."  
  
"No, I mean, I don't even remember the past two years. It's like this night happened yesterday." Max had tears in her eyes. She had never felt that lost in her entire life.  
  
"What is hat supposed to mean? You lost your memory or somethin'?"  
  
"Of the past two years apparently yes."  
  
"Wow." Cindy embraced her friend out of an impulse. "We're gonna work things out, Max. Let's go home, okay? You look like you could use some sleep, and things will look a lot brighter in the morning, aiight?"  
  
Max nodded, glad her friend was there to take charge, she felt exhausted and tired. In a daze she rode the bike to Cindy's new crib and followed her inside.  
  
Together they sat on the couch, Cindy telling her about moving in with her new girlfriend, how she hated being in the old apartment without Max. The girlfriend was history by now, she had left Seattle to become a big move star, but at least Cindy had gotten to keep the apartment.  
  
"How is Logan?" Cindy swallowed, she had been afraid of this question. "Cindy?" Max felt a lump rise in her throat. "He is fine, isn't he? He survived, right?"  
  
"Max…"   
  
"He lives, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he does. But Max, he...he has a new girlfriend." Cindy didn't know how she could have made it easier on Max. She watched helplessly as Max bit her lips and closed her eyes, fighting to keep her composure. "Max, he suffered. He almost killed himself. It took him nearly one year to get his life back together."  
  
She sat there, in silence, trying to understand how her entire life could have spun out of control like this. She had lost two years! Two years! Two whole years were gone and her friends had moved on while nothing seemed to have changed for her, though apparently everything had.  
  
"Max, get some rest. You are tired and confused."  
  
"No, I need to get out. Can we please go back to Crash? I need a beer."  
  
She stood up, grabbed her jacket and waited for Cindy at the door.  
  
*  
  
Max took a deep step when closing in on Sketchy and Herbal. She sheepishly smiled at the two men who stared at her like they were seeing a ghost.  
  
"Max?" Sketchy was the first to recover. "Is that you?"   
  
She nodded. "Hi."  
  
"Wow, come here! I need to squeeze you to see if that's real!" He embraced her tightly. "We thought you were gone. Where have you been?"  
  
"I wish I could tell you."  
  
Herbal was next. He hugged her and then grinned at her broadly. "Now it's all good again. We really…" He suddenly traced off and when Max followed his gaze she found Logan standing on the lowest step, a petite blond holding his hand. He stood there, just staring at her in shock.  
  
**  
  
Okay, that was just the beginning. I don't know if this is worth continuing. I've already written most of the story, but not yet typed it in. So you guys tell me if you want me to go on, okay? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, thanks for the reviews guys! I'll take them as my cue to go on! Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: The DA characters don't belong to me and the storyline isn't mine either. But why should anybody mind?   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Max didn't know how to react, she had not expected to see Logan here and his was nothing like what she had imagined the reunion to be like, so all she could do was smile shyly at the guy of her dreams who was holding hands with another woman, a good looking woman. When he still didn't do anything but stare at her, she waved hesitantly. Without breaking her gaze he finally started to move again, and this nearly was her undoing. She hadn't seen him up and walking a lot before they had been separated, so she had always imagined him sitting down, and this had already been unbearable. But now, seeing him like this, tall, strong and self-confident…  
  
He had let go off his girlfriend and walked towards her, ignoring everybody else in the room.  
  
"Max?" His voice cracked slightly and his face was pale.  
  
"Hi," was all she could say.  
  
"What happened? Why are you…" his voice failed him completely now.  
  
"I made it."  
  
"Where have you been? What have they done to you?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't really remember what happened the past two years."  
  
"Logan? What's up, honey?" He tensed visibly when Asha touched him, for a moment he stared at her hand as if he wanted to shrug her off. But he caught his composure again immediately.   
  
"Asha, this is Max. Max, Asha."  
  
"Hi. Are you the Max Logan told me about? Sorry, but he said you died a few years ago."  
  
Max tried hard to keep her features under control. "I did. But somehow, I made it back." Tears threatened to escape, but she fought them back, using all her willpower. "And now, if you would excuse me…." She disappeared in the crowd, leaving a stunned group behind.  
  
It took Logan moment to awake from his daze. "I'll be right back." He eventually shrugged off Asha hand which had still rested on his arm.  
  
"Max! Wait!" He followed her outside.  
  
She stopped but didn't turn around. Logan stepped closer, shivering in the chilly night. "I'm sorry." He couldn't think of anything appropriate, this had come way too unexpected.   
  
"I'm sorry, too." She angrily wiped away a tear  
  
"Max, I…"  
  
"You don't have to explain."  
  
"But I want to," he said softly. "The night you died in my arms…it was the hardest moment of my life. I thought I was going to suffocate; I didn't have a clue how to survive a single minute without you. And then, the weeks that followed- the pain was ever-present and so intense." He shivered again, this time the cold was not responsible. "I couldn't move, I just sat there for days on end. It almost killed me, Max. I didn't know how to go on. I couldn't face anew day without you, so I kept the curtains closed for three weeks. I didn't care if it was day or night, it didn't make any difference to me. I've never been through something half as painful before. But after a few months I started to heal because there was nothing else to do, I was helpless, Max. I couldn't change the past and people kept on telling me that I would have to find a way to face the future. Eventually I made it. It took me more than a year and more strength than I ever thought I possessed, but I started living again."  
  
"I understand." Max's voice was toneless.  
  
"I don't think you do. Max, you died in my arms, I was sure I would never see you again. It was final."  
  
"I love you so much, and I thought you did so, too." Max wasn't thinking straight, she was mentally exhausted and desperate. Her entire world had come crashing down on her in the past few hours, everything she had believed in was gone all of the sudden.  
  
"I did, Max."  
  
"But you betrayed me! You just gave up on us!"  
  
"Max…"  
  
"No, don't talk." Her voice was stead with fury now. "You – betrayed – me. I would never have done that. I would never have given up on you."  
  
"Max…" He tried again, not really knowing what to say. It hurt him deep that she accused him of that. But it had been the only thing to do! He had buried her! But he also knew that Max was confused and tired, her eyes were not quite as bright as they should be, so he decided to give her some time. He couldn't reason with her now anyway.  
  
"It's okay, Logan. No need to explain. Good night."  
  
With that she turned on her heels and ran off. In the distance he could hear the engine of a motorcycle.  
  
"Damn it!" He angrily kicked the wall of the building, hard. But the pain that could have helped him find distraction didn't come.  
  
**  
  
"Max?" Original Cindy approached her slowly. "Are you okay, Boo?" She sank down on the sofa next to Max, wiping a dark curl out of her face. Then she tugged her left leg under her right on and leaned in to embrace the confused young woman.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Max admitted in spite of herself. Admitting weakness was not part of her personality. At least not part of the personality she used to have; now nothing seemed certain anymore. She sobbed now. "Everything's so screwed up!"  
  
"It's gonna be fine."  
  
"How? Logan's with that bitch now and this is it!"  
  
"I hate to tell you, but Asha ain't a bitch. She's a nice gal and nothing of this is her fault, Max. Neither is it Logan's. He suffered a lot, Max, it took him so long to finally move on."  
  
Max sobbed even harder now. "I know, but I want this to end. I wanna wake up from this nightmare! This is not my life, I want things to be the way thy were."  
  
"I know, Boo, I know." Cindy held her friend as she cried, until there wee no more tears and Max was so exhausted she fell asleep, exhausted and spent.  
  
Original Cindy carefully stood up and covered her friend with a blanket. Then she got ready for bed herself, deeply in thoughts.  
  
*  
  
"Logan? Are you coming to bed?" Asha gently tugged at his arm, trying to draw him away from where he was staring out the window.   
  
"I'll be right there," he answered, not really listening.  
  
Asha stayed behind him for a second, contemplating his mood. "Penny for your thoughts."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Of course she knew the answer, and she didn't like it. The way he had looked at that girl. He had never looked at her like that.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go to bed." He tore himself away from the window and walked towards his bedroom, exoskeleton whirring slightly.  
  
**  
  
Max awoke in cold sweat, breathing hard. Confused, she looked around until she recognized Original Cindy hovering over her, trying to calm her. "Shhhh, Max. I'm here, it was just a bad dream. You're safe."  
  
Max swallowed. She didn't remember much of the dream, but she was certain that it had been about the past two years, she would have to find a way to explore those nightmares more closely.   
  
"Do you want hot chocolate?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you, sorry."  
  
"That's fine. Nearly time to get up anyway." Cindy smiled. "Now come on."  
  
When Cindy had finally left for work, Max moved around the apartment like a caged animal. But she had nowhere to go, and she didn't feel like se could bear going out anyway. She felt like a total stranger, she just couldn't deal with the way things had changed just now.  
  
TBC…  
  
Did you like it? Let me know!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK, this is the next part. I had basically written it in advance, but I try to react on your reviews and comments and maybe put in some additional lines before posting. So keep reviewing, criticizing, whatever- it's greatly appreciated!  
  
By the way, people from outside the USA who also follow ALIAS maybe shouldn't read this story right now. It's third season material and it might spoil the fun of watching the show!! It's not exactly the same plot, but the basic idea is the same!!  
  
Disclaimer: See other chapters!  
  
**  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Logan had spent all morning in front of the computer, digging frantically for any information. He couldn't remember the last time he had been that determined, besides work help him focus and not think about the feelings Max's sudden appearance stirred in him. The confusion and shock that had threatened to engulf him last night, when he lay in bed, listening to Asha's steady breath next to him.  
  
*  
  
He had gotten up early, brewed a pot of coffee and had booted up his computers. Some of them hadn't been in use for months. Asha had been surprised, but had guessed the reason correctly and had left for work after giving him a deep kiss.   
  
He had called Original Cindy at work and she had eagerly told him everything Max had told her – what little she remembered. Utah- that was new. He'd never checked files from there. Wyoming – sure, Washington State – obviously. But Utah…  
  
  
  
And suddenly he held his breath. "Oh my God." He checked again and again, there was no doubt about that! He knew his Max too well. He automatically grabbed the phone and dialled Cindy's home number.  
  
*  
  
"What is it?" Max suddenly stood in his office and Logan turned his wheelchair around to face her. She was obviously feeling uncomfortable, looking pale and tired.   
  
His heart stung, he hadn't realized how much he really missed her, but he refused those feelings to surface. "Thanks for stopping by," he said casually. "I found something – disturbing." He took a deep breath. "But before I show you, I need you to know something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"I want you to know two things. First that I was so in love with you it nearly killed me. And second," he swallowed, fighting back the tears. "That I don't regret moving on with my life."  
  
Max stared at him, biting her lips as she realized that this was final. She had had her chance and she had messed up years ago. Her fairy tale would never end happily. Like her life had ever been like a fairy tale!  
  
"What did you want to show me," she asked coldly, hiding her emotions. At least Manticore had taught her to do that!  
  
Logan just nodded, swivelling his chair around. "I warned you. This might be hard."  
  
"Just let me see." She stepped closer and Logan could smell her, that unique smell he had longed for. He shook his head and forced himself to focus on the footage. "Okay." He pushed play and leaned back, still tense.  
  
Max watched, her eyes growing large with confusion  
  
There was a young woman with her back towards the camera, he vision was slightly blurry, but Max could clearly see the figure of the woman as she raised a gun and shot a guy in h is late fifties straight in the head. He sank to the ground, dead. The camera zoomed in on the girl's back and when her blond tail fell over her shoulder, for the split of a second, a barcode tattoo was visible. Unless you knew what you were looking for it was probably assumed to be a crack in the transmission. But Max immediately recognized it for what it was.  
  
"Oh my God," she said tonelessly. She felt her legs weaken and had to hold on against the desk. "This is …me."  
  
Logan topped the video and stared at the blank screen for a long moment. "I found this in the morning. Original Cindy gave me some information and when I knew where to dig…"  
  
Max didn't really register what he said. "I shot a man, a defenceless guy. I never do guns. Logan, what's going on?" Her voice sounded so lost and scared that Logan needed all his willpower not to take her in his arms and hold her forever. Instead he straightened up in his chair and answered. "I don't know, Max. What I do know is that we should keep this a secret. Do you know that guy?"  
  
When Max shook her head, Logan explained. "This is… was Mr Barenson. He ran for governorship in Utah when he was murdered. It was apparently a huge case in Utah, but the killer was never found, despite this footage."  
  
"Logan, I…" She shook her head, breathing hard. "I sweat I don't remember this. I can't believe I did this!"  
  
Logan looked at her. "I know Max. And this will stay between us, you and me. Nobody is allowed to know this, okay? I'll hack in and try to make the barcode invisible, though when they haven't found it by now, they probably won't."  
  
"How did you?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "I know you, max. The way you move; there was something about it that made me check more closely. And then I just zoomed in the barcode."  
  
"Thanks." She didn't know what else to say.  
  
Logan smiled at her for a moment, and then turned back to work. Max leaned against the desk again, trying to collect herself. Logan kept on working, giving her some time.  
  
"So, now that I'm back," she started clumsily. "If you ever need me for a job, legwork, you know where to reach me."  
  
"I'm not doing Eyes-Only anymore," he answered matter-of-factly, emotionless. Then he felt the need to explain himself further. "After you were gone, I didn't have the strength anymore. I'm a real journalist now."  
  
"But…"   
  
He shook his head. "Asha doesn't know and I want to keep it this way."  
  
"Eyes Only was your life, Logan," Max tried.  
  
"You were."  
  
Suddenly they heard the apartment door open and Logan closed his eyes, cursing the timing in secret.  
  
"Logan? I'm home! They didn't need me this morning so I figured we could have a late breakfast!" Asha called, making her way into his office. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you had company."  
  
"It's okay. I was about to leave anyway." Without looking back Max slipped past Asha and left.  
  
"She okay?" Asha looked genuinely worried.  
  
"Pretty confused and scared. But she will be, I hope."  
  
**  
  
TBC… 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took me so long. But thanks for the reviews. I basically have the story on paper already, but I'll try to react on any suggestions you make.   
  
So this is just a short chapter I whipped up in response to some reviews!! The next "real" one will follow shortly.  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Dark Angel nor Alias belong to me, they never did and probably and unfortunately never will!  
  
**  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Logan sat at the table with Asha, she rambled on about some SW1 job that had ended in embarrassment for one of her colleagues. He could sense that she was just trying to lighten the mood, too. She would try in vain this morning.   
  
Logan couldn't stop thinking about his Dark Angel. What he had told her earlier about how he didn't regret moving on was true. He had been fine again, not incredibly happy like he had been with Max by his side but he had fought his way back into his life and he had control over it again. He loved Asha and he could be certain of her love. She would never stand a chance against Max, but she had been there for him, had been patient with him and had accepted the fact that she would never own his heart completely.  
  
But had Max been right? Had she a right to be furious and disappointed about him moving on? The way she had looked at him and how she had told him that she would never have given up on him…it had seemed like she meant it.  
  
But she had been dead! There was nothing to hold on to, nothing to wait for. It had taken him months to come to terms with the fact that she would never return to him. He had been the last person to accept that, he had always held on to the small glimpse of hope that she would walk through his door again. But eventually he realized that this was a foolish thing to hope for and he had to make a decision: He could either kill himself to find some peace or he would have to try and move on, try to live a life without his Angel.   
  
Thanks to Asha and some other people he had decided on the latter, and he was glad about that. He didn't feel guilty. Hell, Max didn't even know what he had really been through!!!  
  
But he couldn't be mad at her; he loved her, always had, and always would. But how could she return here and expect everything to be like it had been?  
  
And why was he doubting everything again? Why could he barely resist the urge to just jump up, tell Asha to leave and return to Max, telling her that they would simply forget the past two years and start off where they had stopped a long time ago.  
  
He looked up and blinked, seeing Asha sitting across from him. She was the reason, she and those past two years. He had moved on, he had a new life and he couldn't just give up on all that.   
  
'Eyes only was your life, Logan.' That's what she had told him. And it had shattered him, but not only the words but the look in her eyes when she said that. It felt like she was dying from the inside, like the ground she was standing on had formed a hole and swallowed her. It felt like she was losing her faith in him! In what he stood for.   
  
And what bothered him as well was that she had been right: Eyes Only had been his reason to go on, it had been the meaning of his life for such a long time. But Max had changed that, she had not replaced Eyes Only, but she had redefined the order of things.  
  
Without her, only chaos was left, and he had given up on figuring things out again. He had rather left them all behind. He had betrayed her and all she believed in.  
  
**  
  
Asha kept on talking though she knew Logan wasn't listening at all. She knew exactly what he thought about and it scared her. It felt like he was slipping away from her.  
  
She had always been aware of the fact that she loved him more than he loved her, but she had been willing to live with that. It was better to have him like that than not at all.  
  
But the way he had looked at Max, if only for a moment, he had never looked at her like that and that stung. There had been deep love and trust in this look.   
  
But he was still here with her! He hadn't abandoned her when Max had returned! Maybe he really didn't want her back; maybe he had decided he couldn't go through all that again. Maybe he had decided to settle with the safe version, instead of exposing himself again and risking losing everything again.  
  
That's what she tried to tell herself, but deep down she knew that this might not come true. She knew Logan and she knew how passionate he used to be. She couldn't even blame him, that was just who he was. Ever since she had been with him, this sparkle had been missing in his eyes. The moment he had recognized Max, it had been back.  
  
But she wasn't going to give up easily. She was going to fight for Logan, and maybe he would chose the safety she had offer over Max. Maybe.  
  
TBC… 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not much to say this time: Just enjoy and tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
**  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"You called?" Max stood on the doorway again, one hand on her hip.  
  
"Hey." He greeted her, standing up with the exoskeleton whirring. He moved towards her with his slightly hesitant gait. It still made her look up in awe seeing him standing, all tall and strong in front of her. She swallowed. She had to get herself under control again!  
  
She backed away.  
  
"Haven't heard from you in a while. How have you been?"   
  
Max shrugged. "Busy."  
  
He realized that she wasn't going to open up any more so he figured it would be best to come straight to the point, avoiding awkward silences if possible. "I need your help."  
  
"You said you didn't do Eyes Only anymore."  
  
"I don't. But Asha, she is with the SW1, a group of…"  
  
"I know who they are."  
  
"They got a tip that an unknown group got hold of a dangerous virus. In the wrong hands it can cause unimaginable damage."  
  
"Then they should just get it back." Max wasn't willing to give in that easily. Things had changed, Logan had told her so himself. Why should she pretend everything was normal right now? Besides, he hadn't asked her to do this for Eyes Only but for his stupid girlfriend.  
  
"It's tricky. It takes someone as good as you to do it."  
  
"I don't know Logan." Those eyes! She was melting, and it annoyed her to no end.  
  
"Please, come on."  
  
"And then what? I get the virus thing and they walk away, steal another sample…"  
  
"I don't think so, Eyes Only might nail them down." He winked and smiled slightly.  
  
"Eyes Only, huh?" Well, that obviously changed things.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What do you need me to do?" Okay, even if she couldn't get Logan back, the world would get Eyes Only back. And that was something, too.   
  
"You need to gain their trust first. They've lost one of their best guys out there three days ago and need him replaced."  
  
"And I'm the one they have been looking for?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool, will take me some days, huh?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Then you have to come up with a doctor's note for Normal. Man, he ain't gonna be happy about this."  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
"One more thing. I want you to know that I only do this because I don't want innocent people to get hurt, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Logan nodded and after looking at Max for one moment too long he turned back to his computer, offering Max all the information he had come up with.  
  
"You place this tracking device on the container; that way SW1 can get it out of there."  
  
"Got it." Max shifted uncomfortably. "Logan?"  
  
"Yeah?" He looked at her, surprised.  
  
"Can I see the video again, you know, the one where I…"  
  
For a second he was disappointed she hadn't said something else. "You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." Logan walked over to close the office door, then he leaned over his computer desk and punched in some orders. When the tape started to play, Max moved closer and Logan took a step back, surveying her and not the footage.  
  
"He's saying something…"  
  
Logan rewind the tape. She watched it again; pretty sure he was mouthing a name. Julie, Julia…  
  
"What is it? Can you make it out? Max?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, forget it. It's nothing." She straightened up. "I better leave."  
  
"Be carefully." The both swallowed before Max turned around and quickly left the apartment.  
  
TBC… 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as always  
  
  
  
A/N: Not much to say this time, thanks for all your reviews!!!! Keep'em coming.  
  
**  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hello!" Max had walked up to a blond rather small guy in his early to mid thirties and was completely stunned when he kissed her passionately out of the blue. "How have you been, Julia?" He still had his arm possessively around her.  
  
*  
  
Logan frowned. He was sitting in his Aztek a few blocks down the street, following the conversation through a small device in Max's hair. "Julia?" He didn't understand, but there was not much he could do about it just now.  
  
*  
  
"Fine, thanks." Max suddenly realized what that had to mean. Those guys had something to do with her disappearance! She had read the lips correctly, and those guys knew her by the name Julia, too.  
  
"What's with your looks? Why did you change it?"  
  
"Don't you like it?" Max pouted.  
  
*  
  
Logan could follow the rest of the conversation; how Max used her wit and charm to convince those guy that she was perfect for the job. He had never doubted it anyway. Nobody could refuse his dark angel. He grinned proudly. Wait…his dark angel? Where had that come from?  
  
*  
  
Later that night they both returned to Fogle Tower. In uncomfortable silence they sat in the car in the garage.  
  
"I'll better get going," Max finally announced.  
  
"Come up with me for a moment, we need to talk this through."  
  
"We can do that tomorrow," she tried to refuse.  
  
"Max, I need to prepare some stuff and I need to know what exactly I'M dealing with. Besides, Asha…"  
  
"She's here?"  
  
"Max, this is a SW1 operation. Of course she is involved."  
  
"I know that." Max bit her lips. The only thing that bothered her was that Asha was in his apartment, waiting for him, going to bed with him.  
  
"Max?"   
  
She took a deep breath, knowing fully well that it was necessary to talk this through.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
Together they rode the elevator, both of them avoiding eye contact. Logan let her precede him to the door of his apartment, and then unlocked it.  
  
Max immediately turned towards his office, she did not want this to be anything but business.  
  
"Hey! How did it go?" Asha walked over to Logan and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, unaware of Max's eyes on her. "I was worried. This is not your kind of job."   
  
Logan just shrugged and Max snorted. Apparently this chick knew nothing!  
  
"I got the job," Max stated, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "It's gonna take place tomorrow night."  
  
"Good." Asha shyly smiled at her.  
  
All of the sudden Logan let out a scream, grabbing the desk as his exoskeleton sputtered audibly. "Damn it."  
  
Max automatically pushed his office chair closer so he could sit down before landing on his ass.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Max nodded then concentrated on the task at hand, she wanted to get over with it. "Anyway, I'll go with those guys, steal the capsule, place a tracking device on the box they transport it in and leave the rest to SW1. No big dealio."  
  
"Right." Asha swallowed down a remark about arrogance being a dangerous attitude in this business.  
  
"I'll have your back again." Logan stated and smiled at Max insecurely.  
  
A warm feeling rose in her, at least he still cared.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary." Asha retorted.  
  
"I think it is, if she gets in trouble I can pull some strings on the computer, stuff like that."  
  
"It's too dangerous."  
  
Max and Logan looked at each other, sharing a moment of silent understanding.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"He'll be fine. He's not a baby." Max added. 'We have done this before, you know.'  
  
Instead she said: "They expect me tomorrow at five. I'll swing by here at three so we can et ready. Good night." With that she left the apartment.  
  
*  
  
Asha leaned against the desk and watched her boyfriend as he carefully tried to get up, the exoskeleton not working properly.  
  
"Do you think this is gonna work?"  
  
"Doesn't look good, damn. The last time this happened I was on wheels for three days."  
  
"I'm not talking about this machine. I'M talking about Max."  
  
Logan looked up, surprised. He had never even considered doubting it. But Asha didn't know her. "it is gonna work. Max is good." Then he frowned. "You don't like her, do you?"  
  
Asha shrugged. "It's just…her attitude." 'And the way she looks at you with all the history you two apparently have.'  
  
"You don't know her, and once you do, I'm sure you are gonna like her. Give her a chance." He held out his hand and Asha stepped closer. "I love you." He had sensed her feelings and discomfort. "No need to be jealous."  
  
"I love you, too." Asha smiled back at him.  
  
"And now could you please get me my chair so we can go to bed?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
**  
  
TBC… 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still the very same.  
  
A/N: I guess I have to let you guys know that this is not gonna have the same extent as the Alias plot (which by the way I don't really understand anyway and basically just watch because I wanna see Sydney and Vaughn get together again- I stopped worrying about any other plotlines a long time ago). I will come to a solution sooner and easier. But not right now!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Max rode her bike through the almost empty streets of Seattle, avoiding checkpoints as far as possible. The guards had been reduced significantly over the past two years and life in general seemed to be a little easier for everybody.   
  
Not for her though. How was she supposed to simply accept that Logan was with that girl now? He had given up on her and gotten himself a new one. She forced back a tear. Hell, that wasn't true. She had died in his arms! What was he supposed to do? Spend the rest of his life alone? Chasing a dream that would never come true? No, she wanted him to be happy, so she would have to accept his new life.  
  
But the way he looked at Asha, it wasn't the same way he had looked at her. She was absolutely sure he didn't love Asha the same way he used to love her.  
  
Stop it, Max, she chided herself. There is no use, he has made a decision and you just have to deal with it.  
  
**  
  
Max entered Logan's apartment the same way she had always done and then strolled towards the office. "Logan!"  
  
"Hi, Max!" Asha appeared from the living room and Max had to force herself to not show her disappointment to openly. "Logan's running an errand, but he should be home any minute."  
  
"Cool." Max stood in his work out room, her fingers drumming on the work out table, and she wasn't quite sure how to behave. Was she supposed to do small talk? Or should she leave? Or just stay and say nothing?  
  
"Listen, Max," Asha started, helping her with the decision. "I know that this is not easy for you."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl."  
  
Asha shook her head. "I just, I guess I just don't want you to hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you. Nothing is your fault."  
  
"Logan really loved you, you know. He had a very hard time, even when I was there. For the first few weeks he would wake up at night and cry out your name. But I always have been patient with him, and supported him, and now…I think he has finally moved on and started over."  
  
"I know, and I'm fine with it. I just need some time to get used to it."  
  
Both women had the door being unlocked and automatically turned towards it. Logan smiled up at them after wheeling inside and closing the door behind him. "Hey ladies." He smirked.  
  
"What's going on, where is your exoskeleton?" Asha frowned at seeing him sitting down.  
  
"Still with Sebastian. We couldn't fix it."  
  
"So we need a new plan," Asha concluded.  
  
"Why?" Logan frowned.  
  
"You can't go out there…like this!"  
  
"I'll just be sitting in the car anyway. I'll be fine."   
  
Asha shook her head. "I don't like this."  
  
"Asha, I'm gonna do it. End of discussion."  
  
Max watched the exchange, not wanting to interfere, but glad Logan had put his foot down, figuratively speaking.  
  
**  
  
"Max? I need to talk to you for a minute."  
  
Asha had offered to make some sandwiches and Logan now preceded Max to his office.  
  
"I didn't ask yesterday, but that guy, he'd called you Julia. I know you pretty well, and I know that you are a good actress; but you didn't seem surprised at all. What's going on?"  
  
She sighed. "The footage, the guy's mouthing something, and I think it may have been Julia."  
  
Logan whistled. "So you think these guys are responsible for…"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"But if we nail them down now, you won't get your answers."  
  
Max shrugged. "I probably won't get them anyway, as much as I want to. And this way, at least they get to pay for it."  
  
"I'll talk to Sung when this is over; give him some hints on who might have killed this governor-to-be."  
  
Max leaned against his desk. "Just out of curiosity. Why him?"  
  
Logan took a second to answer. "He was the top- candidate, and his program included one point that prohibited genetic experiments on humans and all kinds of research in this area."  
  
Max nodded. "So this sounds like Manticore?"  
  
"I'm not so sure. Why should they do this to you? Make you forget two years. They could've reprogrammed you and you would have become a top- soldier. No I don't think it's them."  
  
"Logan! Max! Wanna eat something?"  
  
"Be there in a sec!" He wheeled closer to Max and she withstood the urge to move away.  
  
"Now let's get them down and then we can figure out the rest, okay?" He put a reassuring hand on her lower arm.  
  
Max just nodded, unable to say one word. She didn't care about those freaks, all that mattered to her was Logan, and she couldn't have him anymore! That hurt more than anything else.  
  
TBC…  
  
Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, guys! Not much else to say. I actually keep watching Alias, but I don't understand the plot anymore. Gets way too complicated for me, so I think I'll stick with my Dark Angel version and do it in a way I can follow. I hope so can you!  
  
Enjoy- and if you did you could write a review and tell me so; and if you didn't, you can write a review and tell me why you didn't.   
  
Disclaimer: The same as always.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Asha listened to the door fall shut after Max and Logan. She slowly wandered to the huge living room window and waited until the Aztek left the garage and sped up. She closed her eyes for a second. Her thoughts were spinning; her entire life seemed to have been turned upside down by that girl.  
  
She had settled in a comfortable relationship with Logan. She had known from the beginning that Logan wasn't over Max and she was willing to accept that. She was fine the way things had been. Sometimes, for some precious moments he had seemed happy with her. The deep sadness in his eyes seemed to have disappeared then, and it gave her hope. Hope that maybe, eventually, he would get over this other girl and just accept her fully.  
  
Well, now that girl was back, and she could even understand why Logan had loved her. She was a nice and gentle girl, very strong- Logan's match.  
  
But it hurt, and as much as she tried to ignore those feelings, to make herself believe Logan had said the truth when he had told her the other night that he loved her, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was going to be dismissed eventually.  
  
She wanted Logan to be happy, she really wanted, but was Max his only way to achieve that? Why wasn't she good enough? Well, maybe she was. He had told her so, hadn't he? She deserved to be a little egoistic, didn't she? She had been there for Logan when he had struggled to get his life back together. She had been the one to hold him at night, when he was asleep, fighting demons in his nightmares. After all, it was Max who had caused…  
  
'No! I can't blame her!' Asha shook her head. 'She didn't chose to be caught, didn't chose to be Manticore. – But it would be so easy to make her responsible, to hate her. No, she doesn't deserve that. But what about me? What do I deserve? I love him so much, I can't just lose him like this!'  
  
Asha took her face in her hands and leaned her shoulder against the glass, trying to get herself back together. This wasn't taking her anyway. She had to sort through those confusing thoughts. Figure out, what this mess came down to. There are two girls loving one guy, the guy has to choose. He can either go down the risky path, or he can choose the safe street. There was nothing she could do about it but try to show him that the safe street was the right direction. She couldn't pretend to be something she wasn't. She was not the enigmatic, wild and dangerous person Max was.  
  
And, she reminded herself, Logan had already walked down the safe street a little, not enough that turning around wasn't possible, but enough to make it seem sensible to actually continue down that street.  
  
**  
  
Max entered the apartment and was immediately greeted by Richard. After a passionate kiss he came right to the point, explaining the job. Max listened, bored.  
  
Then a man entered the room and wordlessly handed Richard a file. Max couldn't see the contents but all of the sudden Richard waved all his guys out. Then he invited Max to sit on a bed in the corner. She sat down, tense. He followed her, undressing his shirt on his way over, then she pushed her back against he mattress and started to kiss her passionately. Max knew what he wanted from her, an even though it nearly made her throw up she had to play along if she didn't want to expose herself.   
  
She traced kisses down his chest. "Did you miss me?" she asked seductively.  
  
"Of course," he smiled dirty.   
  
"The first time you saw me, what did you think?"  
  
"You mean in New York?"  
  
Max answered hesitantly. "Yeah."  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
She smiled. "We couldn't keep our hands of each other."  
  
"Yeah," he laughed now, an awful, dangerous giggling. And then his face froze. In a calm, threatening voice he said, "I thought to myself what a beautiful woman."  
  
And suddenly he twisted her around, holding a knife to her throat. Max gulped in surprise when he tightened his grip around her and used his free hand to reach for the file he had received earlier. "Who the hell are you working for?" he yelled.  
  
Max gasped. "I'm working for myself you son of a b****."  
  
"Then who is this?"   
  
She could see the photo now. ""He's my supplier."  
  
"You're supplier. What's his name?" The knife moved closer, now touching her skin.  
  
"Logan Cale!" She shouted. "He's my supplier. You don't believe me?"  
  
"No sweetheart. I don't."  
  
*  
  
Logan had followed the conversation, holding his breath.   
  
They were screwed! Max was in danger and he couldn't help her. Then his name fell and he hissed in shock. No, she is not betraying you! There had to be another explanation. Then he understood.  
  
Hectically he reached for his phone and speed-dialled Sebastian. "This is Logan. Listen to me very carefully. I need you to upload to the Interpol database a criminal record with my name and picture. At least twenty charges, all of them security based. Hurry!"  
  
He could hear Sebastian typing even before he answered. "Got it."  
  
*  
  
Max still eyes the blade at her throat. She had to keep playing along if they wanted to nail this guy.  
  
"Check his records. Security is all he does!" She hoped Logan had been fast enough.  
  
*  
  
"How long?"  
  
"One minute." Sebastian's mechanical voice still sounded calm.  
  
*  
  
Richard got up from the bed and eyed her suspiciously while booting up his laptop. Max straightened and stood behind him, praying silently Logan managed.  
  
That damn thing went online way too fast!  
  
*  
  
Logan drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. Through Max's com he could hear the computer being booted in the background. "Come on, Sebastian. Hurry," he mumbled.  
  
The seconds passed.   
  
"Okay, done."  
  
Only seconds later he could hear the guy whistled. "You're right," he addressed Max.  
  
She shrugged. "I told ya so."  
  
Logan took a deep breath and relaxed back in his seat.  
  
**  
  
Max was concentrating now, totally focussed on the task. The break- in was a piece of cake, the two guys who were with her rather hindered than helped, but she tried to give them useful activities to keep them busy. She opened the safe without breaking a sweat, Logan had prepared her well enough. Before she knew she was back in the pick-up with Richard, and before he started the engine he gave her a wet kiss. It took all her strength and willpower not to show her disgust openly.  
  
**  
  
They left he city and drove through the dark woods, stopping on a hill.   
  
"What's now?" max asked, slightly annoyed. She was looking forward to a hot bath to wash off Richard's touching.  
  
"We're changing cars." Richard explained. "Better safe then sorry, right." Max could read in his eyes that he still didn't trust her completely. "Come on." He made a sign for her to follow him.  
  
Max jumped out just when another pick-up stopped in front of them. Two men jumped out, looking grim. They reached back in and dragged a beaten guy out. Max could hardly hold back a scream. 'Logan!'  
  
TBC… 


	9. Chapter 9

I know the chapters are not long, sorry about that. Still try to enjoy it!!!  
  
**  
  
AN ALIAS APPROACH  
  
„He sat in a car a few blocks from the apartment. He is police or something, has a gun with him, a computer and a communication device." Logan hung between the two guys, his knees almost touching the ground.  
  
Dazed, he looked up, locking eyes with Max. For a split second he looked like he wanted to apologize to her.  
  
Richard didn't notice. "Get him over here." The two men dragged him over and dropped him to the ground in front of their boss and Max.  
  
"Get up!" he was ordered, but Logan hardly reacted, he kept his eyes down as he half-lay on the ground. What was he supposed to do? He was helpless.  
  
Richard reached for his gun, aiming it at Logan's head, his finger around the trigger.  
  
"Wait!" Max held up a hand and stepped between Logan and Richard. "If he lied to me, I wanna do it." She intently looked at Richard, hiding her fear behind a mask of determination.   
  
"I want to do it." She said slowly.  
  
Richard nodded, and then lowered his gun.  
  
Max grabbed a knife; the same Richard had threatened to slice her throat with mere hours ago.  
  
She bent down and grabbed Logan by the collar, heaving him up a few inches from the ground. "You never should have betrayed me!" She looked straight at him, with all the anger and disappointment she felt towards him from giving up on her, even though she knew it was not fair. Without hesitating she stabbed him, some how hoping it was low enough so he didn't have to feel the pain, but knowing that was not going to happen.  
  
Logan flinched and Max knew he didn't pretend, she had inflicted pain on him! On Logan, the one person she loved in this world! She had deliberately hurt him- again!  
  
She drew away and watched him sink to the ground, disgust showing in her face, but not for the reasons Richard and his guys probably assumed. She had to fight to keep her composure, but there was nothing she could do for Logan right now. She just couldn't risk exposure now. There were too many armed guys; she wouldn't be able to get Logan out unharmed. And with him being immobile and injured, chances were even lower.  
  
So she played her role, her heart breaking inwardly. Richard gave Logan a hostile kick after he had sunken to the ground which sent him over the edge of the sheer behind him. He toppled down and Max followed his fall, unable to move away. He was incapable of stopping his fall, hands bound together, legs useless.   
  
Finally, the stem of a tree did just that and he lay there, motionless.   
  
"Julia! Let's go!" Max tore her gaze away from the form beneath her, completely out of reach, and jumped into the pick-up. She had to hurry, he didn't have much time left she feared.  
  
**  
  
Max ran through the dirty streets of sector 6. She had excused herself and locked the bathroom door behind her, letting the water run. She raced up the main street until she saw a telephone booth in a side alley. With shaking hands she called a number.  
  
"Identification required," an artificial male voice told her.  
  
Catching her breath she remembered the code. "71672, orange."  
  
"What's up?" A real voice immediately asked.  
  
"You need to get to Logan!"  
  
"Have you accomplished your mission?" the S1W member pressed.  
  
"Just activate the transmitter and track it down! It'll lead you to Logan!" Max was getting impatient.  
  
"You were supposed to attach it to the target…"  
  
"I don't care about your f***," she gave up. "Where is Asha?"  
  
"Not here."  
  
"Then listen to me. I have to get back, but Logan is bleeding to death. I stabbed him! They were going to kill him, I had to do it! Just get your ass out there and find him! I'll take care of your target," she finished and hung up, knowing they were all running out of time.  
  
**  
  
max returned to the apartment, the same way she had left. She quickly stuck her hair under the water and wrapped up in a huge towel. Taking a deep breath she returned to her charade.  
  
She knew that Richard and his guys wanted to celebrate the successful mission. That was probably her one and only chance to get hold of the biological weapon and take it to Det. Sung. Honestly, she didn't really care about it, now that Logan was in danger. But it was his fight, too. And for his sake she had to finish it. When she was fast enough, he might be able to nail down the whole bunch.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
And she was fast enough. Three hours later the mission was accomplished and Max could watch the bad boys being led to police cars, a satisfied, if short-lived grin on her face.  
  
She hadn't noticed Matt Sung stepping closer. "You did a good job, Max."   
  
She forced a sincere smile on her face. "At least you caught them and saved the world."  
  
"Yeah, those guys will spend the rest of their lives behind bars I think. That's something, isn't it?"  
  
Max nodded, not really convinced.  
  
"Oh, and Max. The guy's name wasn't Richard Donham but Ames White."  
  
"Doesn't make much of a difference, but thanks."  
  
Matt nodded. "It's good to have you back."   
  
Max waved at him and turned to leave. With her thoughts she was far away.  
  
**  
  
TBC  
  
Well, that was my way of making Season 2 impossible to happen!  
  
What do you guys think?  
  
And a happy new year by the way! 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took me so long. But I kinda had lost my muse and motivation. Now I'm hopefully back and I already have another story up my sleeve. I just want to get finished with this one first. Maybe some encouraging reviews might help? :- )  
  
**  
  
When Max entered the hospital flashes of past visits entered her mind: when she had first visited Logan after the accident, when she had returned for him after the second surgery. Each time she had been there to safe his life. Well, without her he wouldn't even have been there. If she had been there to help him in the first place, he wouldn't have had to go through any of this. And today he was back here because of her already again; she had almost taken his life. Hell, she meant nothing but trouble; she should just turn around and leave for good. How could she ever have blamed him for looking for a new girlfriend? A normal one, a human one. One that didn't constantly put him through danger and hurt.  
  
Deep in thoughts she kept on walking, he was like a magnetic force, she couldn't resist him. She didn't notice a blonde coming towards her until Asha stood right in front of her.   
  
"Max." Her voice was cold.  
  
"Oh, hi. I didn't see you. How is he?"  
  
"He is going to make it, no thanks to you."  
  
"I'm sorry, I had no choice," Max started to defend herself.  
  
"Save it. You almost killed him! And here you are, trying to tell him you love him."  
  
"That guy would have shot him in the head! What was I supposed to do? Watch?" Max felt more insecure about it than she had hoped. Of course, she had risked his life! There probably had been another solution! Asha had every right to freak out.  
  
No, she had done the only right thing! She had been his one and only chance to survive.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is, Max," Asha rose to her full height. "But I want you to stay away from him. He has been through more than enough because of you. He's better off without you."  
  
Even though Max could see the genuine concern for Logan in Asha's eyes, she couldn't help but feel hurt. "I don't think this is your decision to make."  
  
"He's in hospital because of you!"  
  
"Fine," Max's voice trembled slightly. "Tell him I said I'm sorry." She turned around and left the hospital as quick as possible, trying to fight back the tear that threatened to escape her eye. She would not cry, not because of something Asha had said!  
  
*  
  
Asha stared after the young brunette and took a deep breath. The look in Max's face had been one of deep sorrow and pain, but she didn't have the strength to worry about her boyfriend's ex. She had done the right thing, hadn't she? Logan didn't need Max. He had her, hadn't he?  
  
She returned to his side and watched him sleep. It was no longer a medication induced, coma- like sleep; instead he seemed to be haunted by dreams now. His handsome, pale features were twisted and his eyes moved fast under the closed lids. It took her some time to make out his mumblings, but finally she clearly understood. "No, don't! Max! Don't go! Please! Max, I need ya!" He thrashed his arms weakly, sweat tickling down his face.   
  
Asha gently tried to hold him down so he wouldn't pull out the IV. "Max!" It made tears come to her eyes. He still dreamt about her!  
  
**  
  
Logan could see her in the distance, at first fog disturbed his vision but he shakily moved closer. He felt weak and dizzy, but he couldn't resist the urge to see her more clearly. Something was wrong!  
  
She was standing there, strong and beautiful, but something felt wrong. He couldn't get closer, she seemed to flow, and retreated motionlessly each time he thought he could reach out for her. He was breathing hard, chasing her, his legs trembling, and his stomach hurting. But he couldn't give up on her, not again! He needed her!   
  
"No, don't! Max! Don't go! Please! Max, I need ya!" He stumbled and sank to the ground. When he looked up, Max was floating over him, smiling sadly down at him.   
  
This was not good! "Max, I can't go through that again, I won't survive losing you again!"  
  
Suddenly they were on the street in front of the hospital, Max leaning against a wall, tears running down her cheeks. "I can't stay, Logan. I'm trouble."  
  
"No, you are everything to me!" Logan tried to get up, but his legs wouldn't support him. A wheelchair mocked him to his right.  
  
"Look what I have done to you!" Max exclaimed desperately, and all of the sudden Logan was back in the forest, Max and that other guy hovering over him as he lay there, helplessly.   
  
A gun was held to his head and he knew that this was the end. He closed his eyes to wait for his death. But all of the sudden, Max's voice saved him. He didn't quite understand what was going on and before he knew she heaved him up by his collar. Her eyes were full of hate, but there was something else beneath, something he couldn't quite place. Was it sorrow? Fear? Helplessness?  
  
He knew all of the sudden, that Max was there to protect him. She would never kill him! He stared at the blade. Why was she holding it in her hand? Right, to attack those guys! But then she fastened her grip and looked straight in his eyes. "You never should have betrayed me," she spat out. Logan wondered if that had a double meaning when a sharp pain shot through his entire body. He felt blood float from a wound in his stomach immediately. Panicking he looked up at Max who had let go off him. No! No! That had to be a mistake. She would never hurt him! Then he felt a second impact. Somebody kicked him hard and he couldn't stop himself from tumbling down the slope.  
  
Max! Max! His mind screamed, but she didn't come after him. She left him lying here, she knew he was helpless! He couldn't safe himself! How could she betray him like that! He loved her! He had always believed in her. She couldn't be a cold blooded soldier like Lydecker had wanted him to believe a long time ago! She wasn't like that!  
  
But despite what he wanted to believe, he lay in the wilderness, far away from help and Max had stabbed him! His Max had hurt him! He could hear cars drive away. Maybe Max had stayed back and would come after him. He just had to stay awake!   
  
He struggled against the blackness that threatened to engulf him, but eventually he felt himself lose his last bit of strength. Max wouldn't come back, he was forced to conclude. He would die right here. But it didn't matter. If he had lost her, and with her all that mattered to him, all that he believed in, he could just as well die right here, right now.  
  
But then something in him forced him to stay awake for one last thought. No! No matter what had gone on up there? Max wouldn't betray him. He believed in her, forever and for always. He loved her, and he knew she loved him! With that thought he finally drifted away. Fog engulfed him and he lay in eternal blackness without any feeling for time.  
  
Suddenly bright light hurt his eyes and when he had finally adjusted and could finally force his eyes open a bit. He could see Max, leaning against the wall in the street again.  
  
She leaned down to where he was lying on the sidewalk. "Goodbye," she whispered and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He tried to reach out for her, to hold her, but he just couldn't grasp her. She just slipped through his hand, like a ghost and all of the sudden he was alone, her dark, beautiful eyes slowly disappearing towards the sky.  
  
"I love you, Max. I need you!" he whispered in desperation before everything went black again.  
  
TBC…  
  
Well, Original D, I hope you like this. The dream sequence exists because of you! 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took me so long! But I will finish it eventually, I swear! It's already written, just needs to be typed in.  
  
Please enjoy and thank you so much for the reviews!  
  
**  
  
Asha stared at the footage in shock. There had been something about it the first time she had watched it that made her check it out more carefully. Why did Logan have something like this? He had asked her to retrieve a disk for him, and she had just meant to check if it was the right one, so she had opened the content.  
  
What she saw made her blood freeze. This murder had happened almost a year ago! She could track down Logan's activities on that footage, now it paid off that he had explained his special programs to her some time ago. She zoomed in on one spot and then she saw it- there was a tattoo on the back of the murderer's neck! A barcode! Max!  
  
Logan had once mentioned it!  
  
She bit her lips and sank back in the chair. Max had killed Governor Barenson, and Logan knew about it!  
  
He also knew that S1W had tried everything to find the person or group behind that act, but he hadn't told her.  
  
Furiously she stood up and stormed into the bedroom where Logan lay since he was sent home yesterday. "What the hell is going on here?" she yelled at him.  
  
Logan looked up in surprise twisting his features when his wound protested against the movement. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You knew all the time who killed Mr Barenson." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Asha…"  
  
"No, you covered her! You knew I was looking for the killer, and you just didn't tell me. She is a murderer for crying out loud, how can you let her get through with it?"  
  
"I didn't know until a few days ago, okay? And she is no killer, she doesn't even remember. Besides, why are you going through my stuff?"  
  
"I don't believe it! We risked our asses to find the killer and you just…"  
  
"Asha, please, listen to me…" He intently looked up at the furious woman standing in front of his bed. "It was not Max, she had been brainwashed. She is no killer."  
  
"She almost killed you!"  
  
"She had no choice! That guy would have put a bullet through my head. My only chance was her!"  
  
"You almost bled to death out there," Asha's voice trembled.   
  
"Right, almost." He shook his head, desperate to make her understand. "Max saved my life, Asha. She saved me."  
  
Asha looked at him, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Please, don't report her. She is no killer. They made her do it."  
  
"Who's they?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but I've got a track." He desperately looked at her. "Don't act on it."  
  
"I don't know, Logan."  
  
"Max is a good girl, she would never have done something like that knowingly."  
  
"I have to think about it." With that Asha turned around and headed towards the door, when she had already grabbed the door knob she reconsidered and returned to Logan's office. Silently, she let the CD slip in her pocket. Then she left.  
  
**  
  
I know that this is really short, but it seemed like such a great cliffhanger:-)   
  
I really do not mean to do any Asha bashing! Sorry if it comes across like it!! Just try to see everything from her point of view. She isn't really bad, is she?  
  
Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, this is gonna be the last chapter. I hope some of you enjoyed reading it. Once I'm finished with my semester I'll get started with something new.   
  
Have fun and maybe review one last time, aiight??  
  
**  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
„Knock, knock." Max stood in the doorway, one hand on her hip, a trademark grin on her face.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey, yourself. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, considering I was stabbed five days ago. You could have been nice enough to stab me a little lower, but that's okay."  
  
"Yeah right, if you wouldn't be in any pain just because you can't feel it you'd be running around by now, ignoring the wound. Would have been irresponsible."  
  
"Like stabbing me was a very responsible thing," he winked.   
  
"Considering the circumstances…"  
  
"Anyway, it's healing nicely, but I'm not supposed to wear the exoskeleton for a few more weeks."   
  
"You've done without before," Max shrugged. To her it was no big deal, Logan realized. Asha in contrast tended to feel uncomfortable with him in the chair. Hell, why was he doing this? Comparing those two women constantly? And why did Max always have the better end to herself? He forced himself to snap out of his thoughts and concentrated on Max again. "Why didn't you come earlier?" he couldn't quite hide the disappointment in his voice.  
  
Max bit her lips. It would be easy to blame it on Asha, to tell him how she had attacked her, but she wouldn't do that, it wasn't the whole truth. "I should have come sooner, but I didn't." She smiled a little. "Actually, I needed time to think, you know, to…to get over you." Max swallowed. She couldn't fool him. They both knew that wouldn't happen within a few days, but it had been a first step, living a few days, resisting the urge to see Logan.  
  
Logan nodded, his eyes focussed on his bedding. "Listen, Max. I need to thank you for saving my sorry ass out there – again."  
  
"That's what I'm here for. Cat burglar, leg work, bodyguard…"  
  
"Max, I mean it. It's been stupid of me, I shouldn't have been there, not…not without the exo at least."  
  
Max shrugged again and smiled. "That never stopped you."  
  
"Talking about it, would you mind helping me to the living room. I've been staring at this wall for a day now."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes." That was all Max needed. Logan gsmiled gratefully. Asha would have declared him nuts, but Max didn't. She was just there to support him, she trusted him, didn't treat him like a puppy. There it was again, the comparing!  
  
**  
  
Asha entered the apartment tiredly. She could immediately hear voices and laughter, and from the living room dull light cast out into the hallway.  
  
Carefully she closed the door behind her and sneaked closer to cast a glance around the corner. A sharp pain went through her heart at what she saw.  
  
Max and Logan sat on the couch, her legs lying across his lap. They both giggled and laughed, totally relaxed.  
  
There was another sting in Asha's heart when she looked at Logan. There was something about his eyes… they suddenly sparkled – he was happy, she hadn't seen him like that ever since she had returned.  
  
He had never looked at her like this, so lovingly and warm. There had always been this look of apprehension and sadness in every feature, in every look.  
  
A single tear made its way down her cheek when she made her decision, and she angrily wiped it away. After one more look at the happy couple she turned around in order to leave unseen.  
  
She closed her eyes and cursed silently when she felt the touch and heard the sound of something heavy falling to the floor.  
  
Max and Logan were immediately alarmed and Max stood up, her body tense. She gracefully sneaked around the corner to find Asha standing there, holding something in her hands.  
  
Asha looked up, then back down at the golden statue. "I think this belongs to you." She held out Bast, smiling sadly.  
  
Max took it, understanding the deeper meaning behind Asha's words. She obviously knew about the story of Bast, and this was her sign of surrender.  
  
"Asha, I'm sorry," Logan had managed to transfer into his chair by himself and now slowly rolled into the hallway. "You deserve so much better. I just…"  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to explain. I always knew I was nothing but a sidekick." She bent down to give Logan a final kiss on the cheek. "You two are meant to be."  
  
She straightened and opened her bag, handing Logan a CD. "I found this by chance. Don't let it fall into the wrong hands. Good bye."   
  
"Thank you," Max said tonelessly.  
  
Asha quickly left the apartment, afraid to lose her composure in front of the couple.  
  
Logan frowned and opened the box, staring at the CD. He took it out and let it slide through his long fingers.   
  
"What is it?" Max finally found her voice again.  
  
"The footage from you shooting that guy. She had found it."  
  
"She could have reported me," Max stated.  
  
"Yeah," Logan agreed. "She should have." Then he looked up at Max, smiling while his strong fingers easily broke the CD into pieces.  
  
Max watched the pieces fall to the floor then reached for Logan's hand. "Do you think we can start over without letting the past haunt us? We might find out who did this to me, or we might not. But I honestly don't care as long as I have you back."  
  
Logan pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the lips, his blue eyes locking with her deep brown ones. God he had missed her! "I'd love to!"  
  
THE END  
  
There might be a sequel or there might not…I hope you enjoyed it anyway! 


End file.
